Perfection
by LazyNinja
Summary: NaruHina oneshot. AU. Mostly a flashback how the two of them met. R
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Damn! Second fic in two days! NaruHina this time around. R&R like the last one. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I'd own Naruto, Sasuke would've had his ass dragged back to Konoha on the first rescue mission and Itachi wouldn't be seen as one of the bad guys. Seeing as all of this has happened in the canon, one can conclude that I do NOT own Naruto.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, eyes closed. He stroked her hair and face, laying down too. If things were up to them, this moment would last forever. The two of them, lying in the grass watching the sun set...could there be anything more perfect? He smiled as she snuggled closer into his chest, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. If perfection existed, this would definetely be it.

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked up, looking at her beautiful smiling face, her auburn hair deepening her hazel eyes. "Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

He smirked. "You're weird."

She picked herself up from his chest and looked at him. "You're one to talk! Running inside a burning building that's on the verge of collapsing just for a single person!"

He laughed. "Anytime, baby."

-----Flashback-----

_His mind was a blur. He shouldn't have drank that much. How the hell did the place catch on fire? He only remembered tripping and falling on the floor, causing everyone to laugh, and the next moment people were yelling something about a fire. _

_Firemen were trying hard to take control over the flames, but they had a hard time doing so. He then saw a face through an open window. Fear hit him._

_"There's still someone inside!"_

_"Say what!? Who? Where??"_

_He pointed to the window, yelling "Right there! It's..." he fell silent. "It's Hinata."_

_The next thing he knew was his body moving through the scorching heat to find her. He didn't know what he was doing and sure as hell didn't know why, but one's gotta finish what one starts. So he dodged a piece of the collapsing ceiling, ran to the stairs and jumped over the hole in the last two steps. The hot air was hard to breathe, and his eyes started to water because of the thick black smoke. He kicked in a door that was stuck, revealing the frightened and panicking girl. _

_She shrieked, ran over to him and clinged onto him like her life was depending on it. It probably was. He grabbed her, moved her out of the way of a falling beam and ran for the exit. She fainted, and he spotted a collapsing wall just in time to jump out of the way. A scorched piece of material landed on his arm, leaving a stinging burn mark. He ingored it and kept moving. _

_The way he came was blocked, so he took a detour. Moving through a glass door. A glass shard left a deep cut in his leg. He didn't care and kept going, Kicking out the kitchen door and making his way outside. Just as he passed the flame-covered doorframe, the entire left side of the building collapsed. _

_"What do you know, I actually get to use a lame cliché phrase here...just in time" he said with a fainting voice as his vision went black._

_-----_

_A fireman walked over to him. Naruto didn't care, he was staring at the sky and silently praying for Hinata's well-being. _

_"Are you out of your mind!? Your little heroic action could've gotten you killed!"_

_"Sure, but it didn't, right?" He replied, taking off his oxygen mask. The fireman shook his head. _

_"You got very, very lucky, kid. Not many people barge into a building on fire and manage to get out of it with just a single second degree burn, a cut wound and a few first degree burns."_

_"Yeah" he replied, looking up. "Guess I've got an angel sitting on my shoulder."_

_"Nah" the older man said smirking. "You saved one tonight. I mean just look at her."_

_Naruto looked to the girl he had saved and smiled. The man was right. She really was beautiful, even covered in bandages. Strange that he never realized before. _

_"You're right. Guess I'll have to talk to her once she wakes up."_

-----Flashback End-----

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright? You zoned out."

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how we met."

She smiled. "Ah. Weird place for love to spark, huh."

She caught a glimpse of his smirking face and thought she heard something along the way of 'who cares' before she was entering pure bliss as their lips met.

Yep, this definetely was perfection.


	2. Author's Note

**Important note**

I've made a fresh start after two years of absence. I am sick of my old name and my old inbox flooding with emails I never read, so I started from scratch with a new name. For anyone looking for new work, go to my new account at www(dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3060201/VictimofYourOwnCreation.

**LazyNinja**


End file.
